


He knows how to bring real pleasure

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Passionated Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 有批文学
Relationships: Marco Reus/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 9





	He knows how to bring real pleasure

在接到电话的十五分钟后，特尔施特根的车准时来到了夜店门口。打给罗伊斯的电话是胡梅尔斯接的，据他所说罗伊斯已经迷糊得看不清手机屏幕了，接着表示这就把她扶出来。

被扶到副驾驶座的罗伊斯看起来没有完全喝醉，特尔施特根跟胡梅尔斯告别后把暖气调高了点：“玩得开心吗？”

“还可以吧，就是我说了今天我请客，结果那些臭小子硬是点了好多好酒……”罗伊斯边说边傻笑起来，“看来这个月的支出又要超了，别骂我。”

特尔施特根挑了挑眉，但还是装作无所谓的样子：“这表示你是个好部长，小孩儿都喜欢你。”

“那当然。”罗伊斯神气地说完才意识到车子已经开了好一段路了，“怎么这么快就走了，我同事都想见见你呢。”

“真的吗？”

“是啊，他们都很好奇是哪个幸运的男人能做我的男朋友……你还记得吧，我们上学的时候追我的人都能从教室排到操场了……”

特尔施特根忍不住笑了起来。车里的暖气让罗伊斯觉得舒适，她便没继续说下去，闭上眼睛睡了一会儿，直到听见车熄火了的声音。

还好罗伊斯有醉意的时候不会做过多出格的动作，顶多就是原本在熟人面前的话痨属性加强了一点。“我去给你拿点醒酒药？”特尔施特根把罗伊斯扶回床上，转身准备去翻药，却被罗伊斯拉住：“不用啦，我真没这么醉，毕竟在同事面前还要留点面子。”

特尔施特根把身子转回来拉住她的手，开始了他们例行的搂搂抱抱。可这一抱让罗伊斯终于发觉自己正浑身燥热，他们松开的时候紧身短裙的吊带也掉到了手臂上。她低头看了看自己的乳沟，好吧，这算主动勾引吗？男友自然也瞄到了这副香艳的场景，加上罗伊斯绯红的脸颊和半眯的双眼，又确认了一句：“想做吗？”

“做吧。”罗伊斯笑得露出虎牙，搂住脖子咬上他的嘴唇，特尔施特根边回应边把她轻轻推到床上。酒精的作用让她欲望高涨，男人顺着脖子亲下去的时候也没忍住轻哼起来。她的裙子很快被特尔施特根脱掉，自己也轻而易举地脱去了后者的上衣，但试着去摸他的皮带时反而被拒绝。罗伊斯正纳闷，回过神来发现自己已赤身裸体经靠在特尔施特根身上，双手被禁锢在后背和他的腹部之间。

罗伊斯心想不妙。他的手在她大腿内侧揉捏着，光是这样已经使自己起了反应。他用左手抓着罗伊斯的腿分得更开，同时把另一只手伸到腿间开始了对她的折磨。罗伊斯快速回想刚刚在车上是不是说了什么出格的话，但越是思考脑子越是一片混乱。况且特尔施特根的手指已经探进她的蜜穴，找准了里面的凸点便按了起来。罗伊斯有了感觉后呼吸不由得加重，被困住的双手无所适从。以前特尔施特根是校队门将，罗伊斯总是惊讶于他的手很大而且手指又细又长，所以每次特尔施特根决定灵活运用自己的双手时她都会失控到求饶，比如这次。

特尔施特根把速度加快，罗伊斯甚至在一瞬间恨他对自己过于了解。快感的增强使她控制不住扭起了身子，双腿也想要合拢，但男人此时用放在腿上的手卡住她的脖子。

“Marc……呜……”罗伊斯仰起头，声音比以往叫床多了点撒娇的意味。特尔施特根满意于这个新发现，暂停动作让她冷静下来，但手指依然顶着体内的敏感点，同时用拇指揉着她的阴蒂：“再乱动我就不继续了。”

罗伊斯无辜地让自己坐好。特尔施特根继续指交她，她微微颤了起来，想保持镇定的同时呼吸短而急促。这会儿特尔施特根弄得不急不慢，罗伊斯被吊着胃口显然有些欲求不满，甚至用臀部迎合起他的手指。小狮子故意让她动了一会儿，在她正舒适的时候突然快速动起了手指，罗伊斯一下子受不住叫了出来，下意识想挣脱双手却被对方更用力地环住。

“操，慢点……啊！”她听见手指的抽插发出响亮水声，难耐地又从嘴里蹦出几个脏字。她想用腿撑着往后钻，却想起自己逃不出特尔施特根的怀中，逐渐放弃挣扎，提着臀承受袭来的快感。特尔施特根任由她动着，把脖子上的手移开去玩弄她的乳头。没过多久罗伊斯就受不住了，身体起伏着在他的手里高潮，透明液体喷溅到床单上，随后靠在男友身上颤抖着，直到高潮完全结束。

“你还是很在意吗？”罗伊斯恢复过来后转身揽着他，“是算账的事还是吃我同事的醋？”

对方没有说话，她便知道自己字字到位了，还好他们目前正处于搞一下就能解决所有问题的阶段。她把特尔施特根的裤子解开，含住了已经发硬的部位。跟她完全清醒时的技巧有所不同，和特尔施特根的情绪夹杂在一起倒也产生了微妙的情欲——不过他决定用更多的时间放在操她上。

“你知道的，我只在你面前这样。”罗伊斯边说边坐上他的阴茎。她的阴道已经非常湿滑，这让她觉得更有掌控感。

“除了你那些有毒的前任？”

“现在是怎样，嫌弃我不是处女吗？”

“嫌弃我自己怎么没在别人之前先追到你。”

罗伊斯没忍住笑出来，决定自己动起来不让他继续闹别扭了。粗大的硬物比手指摩擦得更剧烈，她即使刚高潮完又渐渐进入了状态。特尔施特根咬住她的乳尖，看似有些发泄的成分，但是力道把握得不轻不重，让她又心痒又意犹未尽。他趁其不备又环住了她的腰往下压，对方没有保留地叫出声，让特尔施特根把脸埋进自己的胸里。可能是醉酒的缘故罗伊斯骑得摇摇晃晃，让本来经验丰富的她看上去反而像初经人事。特尔施特根索性把她压在身下，一边啃咬她白皙的身体一边把性器往里顶。罗伊斯的脸红扑扑的，沉浸在性爱的快乐里缠着他的脖子索吻。特尔施特根差点就要射在里面了，还好理智还没丢失之前让自己离开了她的身体，对着她的胸口套弄一阵才缴了械。

罗伊斯眼睛都快睁不开了，也顾不上清理直接倒在枕头上。特尔施特根把她身上的精液擦掉，又帮她盖好被子。虽然罗伊斯是他的学姐，但特尔施特根总觉得他们相处起来自己才是老需要照顾对方的那个，所以在听见别人说罗伊斯如何冷艳并难以追求的时候，他都感到无法理解。可能将来无论罗伊斯变成了什么样的人，在他心中她永远都会停留在他们刚刚相识的那个样子吧。

“你们公司以后再有聚会记得叫我一起去。”

罗伊斯昏睡前最后动了动嘴：“好吧。”


End file.
